


Aftermath: Magnus (Dark Artifices 2.1)

by AlaskaExists



Series: Dark Artifices 2.1 [3]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec takes care of Magnus, Dark Artifices 2, Dark Artifices 2.1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Dark Artifices, lord of shadows - Freeform, setting up for some real emotional hurt/comfort, things are gonna kick off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaExists/pseuds/AlaskaExists
Summary: Magnus wakes up and learns of all that has happened during the council meeting from Alec.





	Aftermath: Magnus (Dark Artifices 2.1)

**Author's Note:**

> See Aftermath: Alec (Dark Artifices 2.1) for more context)

  Magnus woke up slowly, suppressing a groan as tried to stretch his limbs. Every part of him felt heavy like weights had been tied to his arms and legs, pinning him down. He opened his eyes, blinking sleep from them, and glanced around the room. Confusion and exhaustion clouded his mind; he didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t even remember how he got here, wherever that may be. He could feel the softness of the bed underneath him, the warmth of the blanket that someone must have pulled over him. 

    His memory came back in a flash that had him struggling to sit up in the bed. The meeting. He was supposed to be at the meeting, helping Annabel, helping Kieran, helping the Blackthorns, stopping the Cohort. So many things were riding on him, and the last thing he remembered was waiting in a small room with Kieran and Annabel, Jia and Richard saying something about the Cohort and Downworlders and Annabel’s testimony. He needed to get to that meeting. Hopefully, it wasn’t too late. 

    Magnus had pulled himself into a half sitting position, but the quick movement caused his head to spin, something that was happening far too often these days, and he began to sink back down on the bed. Before he could try again, he felt a gentle hand on his chest and became aware of Alec’s presence. It was a testament to his exhaustion and confusion that he hadn’t felt Alec’s nearness sooner. 

    “Magnus, calm down,” Alec’s voice was soft, and the warlock relaxed fractionally. “Don’t try to move just yet.”

    Magnus let himself sink back down onto the bed, finding a sense of comfort in Alec’s closeness. “But the meeting, I need-“

    “It’s over,” Alec’s said, voice emotionless. The lack of anything in Alec’s voice sent chills down Magnus’s spine. He had only heard Alec like that a handful of times, none of which were good, something was horribly wrong.

    For the first time since waking, Magnus turned to look directly at Alec. Alec’s blue eyes are wide and unseeing in his pale face. The warlock’s breath caught in his chest and before he can find his voice Alec’s bright eyes focus on him. “How are you feeling? They said you hit your head pretty hard when you fell.” Alec leaned over and kissed a tender spot on the warlock’s temple. Pain radiated from the area and Magnus became aware of the throbbing in his head. It was nothing that wouldn’t heal though. It would have already if he his magic hadn’t been strange as of late. 

    “I’m alright, Alexander,” Magnus said, pushing himself slowly into a sitting position, using the headboard for support. “Now tell me what happened at the meeting.” 

    Alec slowly pulled himself up until he was sitting level with Magnus. The quiet shock surrounding the shadowhunter was terrifying the warlock, but he was too afraid to push. Part of him didn’t want to know. He wanted just to curl up next to his boyfriend and fall back asleep, ignoring the rest of the world. Unfortunately, that wasn’t a choice, no matter how exhausted he felt. Alec turned to face him, and Magnus turned to put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. Trying to ground the shadowhunter as much as himself. Alec’s eyes widened fractionally at the touch, and Magnus saw the moment the world came crashing back to him. 

    Alec’s breath hitched, and then he started talking all at once, his words tripping over each other, “We need to go. The Cohort. It isn’t safe for us here. But I have to come back after I-” 

    “Slow down, Alexander,” Magnus’s voice was firm, and he tightened his grip on the boy’s shoulders. Alec glanced away and took a breath as if to continue, but Magnus’s hand against his face silenced him. The warlock made the shadowhunter look at him, made him focus on his eyes. “Come back to me, Alexander. Come back and talk to me.”

    The little bit of color in Alec’s face drained. “My father is dead.”

    The words hung between them like a physical thing. Alec stared at Magnus, a statue of restrained grief and shock. Magnus stopped breathing, his mind refusing to process how that could be possible. What could have happened during the few hours he’d been asleep? 

    “How?” was the only word he could manage.

    “Annabel killed him and…” Alec took a deep breath, preparing himself to say the next words. “And she killed Olivia Blackthorn before Emma stopped her with Cortana.” 

    _No_ , Magnus thought. _This can’t be right. I must still be asleep_. 

    But this wasn’t a nightmare. This was real. He listened in stunned silence as Alec mechanically explained what had happened. The use of the Mortal Sword on Annabel, the breaking of her mind as the Cohort and their followers, threw stuff at her from the crowd. How Robert had tried to help, taking the painful sword from her, but it was too late. Alec had come in then, seeing his father bleeding out on the floor of the hall, the Mortal Sword shattering against Cortana, Annabel leaping and running the broken half through Livvy, killing her instantly. 

    “The Cohort is riled up now; they’re out for blood. Any decision over institute and Clave control has been postponed for the time being, but it won’t last long. Magnus…you wouldn’t believe the things they were saying. It’s not safe for us here.” 

    Alec’s words trailed off, and the warlock could see how much it pained him to admit that his homeland was rejecting him and all that he loved. Magnus couldn’t help but think that this wouldn’t have happened if he was there. He promised Annabel that he’d be with her during her testimony. If he had been there, he could have stopped the bloodshed. Robert Lightwood and Olivia Blackthorn would still be alive. His mind caught on Olivia as the Blackthorns flashed through his mind. He didn’t know how they would get through this. They had already lost so much so young, how could they ever expect to cope with a tragedy of this magnitude?

    “This isn’t your fault, Magnus.” Alec’s voice brought Magnus back to himself. 

    “If I had been there, I could have-”

    “No, there’s nothing that could have been done. You didn’t hear the way the Cohort screamed. The strength of their hate. Honestly, I’m selfishly thankful you weren’t there. If you had been, you might be the one…”

    Alec’s voice trailed off, and Magnus could feel the boy shaking. The warlock pulled him in close, tightening his arms around him. Alec’s whole body seemed to sigh, and the shadowhunter relaxed against Magnus, burying his face against the warlock’s shoulder. Magnus ran his hand rhythmically up and down Alec’s back, feeling the tense muscles there.  

    “Do you know anyone who would be willing to portal us to back home?” Alec murmured against Magnus’s shoulder, keeping his arms locked around him. 

    “I should be able to get us there,” Magnus started. “ I might just need-”

    “No, Magnus.” Alec’s voice was firm, and the shadowhunter pulled away slightly, his blue eyes hard and unyielding. “You’re still exhausted. I won’t let you risk your health any more than you already have. Someone else can do it. Besides, I’ll have to come back for the funeral…”

    “Alexander, I know my limits, and I can do this. I can at least help you get your family here.”

    “I don’t believe you know your limits because you’re not used to having any. I suppose getting my family here would make more sense, but…” Alec’s voice trailed off, and he glanced away from Magnus.

    “Alexander.”

    Alec huffed at the command in Magnus’s voice, but he met the warlock’s eyes again. “But I’m afraid for us here. For you and Max. I don’t think any of us should be here if we can help it. Not that there’s always much choice.” 

    “I’ve seen this kind of hate and mistrust before. It is dangerous, but I can take care of myself. I won’t leave you, and I’m needed here. Someone has to speak for Downworlders.”

    “Can you maybe just think about staying home with Rafe and Max until this all passes?” 

    Magnus laughed softly at the teasing in Alec’s voice, but he acknowledged the hope and pleading underneath the words. “I promise I’ll think about.”

    He was rewarded with a small smile from Alec, making his heart feel a bit lighter. The warlock closed the remaining space between them, gently pressing his lips against Alec’s. The kiss started slow and sweet but quickly transformed into something more. Despite Alec’s shadowhunter training, which praised never feeling emotions, Alec had always had an open heart. There was a vulnerability lingering just below the surface, something he could never really hide, especially not from Magnus. Magnus could feel the pain and grief flowing from Alec, the shock of the sudden events, the worry and fear of the future. 

    Alec deepened the kiss and angled himself so that he was straddling Magnus, pushing him up against the headboard. There was a desperate edge to the kiss, to the way Alec’s body was moving against him. The warlock didn’t try to slow him down, knowing the boy needed this, though in truth so did Magnus. The feel of Alec, real and robust against him, tracing the lines of his face, his shoulders, and down his chest, momentarily pushed back the lingering exhaustion. 

    This was what was right in the world. Magnus and Alec together, the love between them. The trust in the way they touched each other, their differences melting between them until it seemed strange that they were believed to be different at all. Lines like shadowhunter and downworlder, warlock and Nephilim, didn’t matter because they didn’t exist. If only the rest of the world could feel this, could see the love between them, the similarities outweighing any imagined difference. 

    Magnus tangled his hands in Alec’s hair as they kissed, the silky strands slid through his fingers as he ran his hands down Alec’s back, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingertips. Everything seemed distant to the warlock, like the world was out of focus, all his senses dulled and twisted. He vaguely wondered if it was possible for him to get a concussion. Alec pulled back slightly and put his hand against Magnus’s cheek. It took a few seconds before Magnus could focus on his boyfriend’s blue eyes. 

    “You’re not okay,” Alec murmured, leaving no room for rebuttals. “Tell me how you feel, how you _really_ feel so that I can help.” 

    Magnus sighed. He knew better than to try to lie to downplay anything with Alec when he used that tone. The shadow hunter would see right through him if he tried and it would end upsetting them both. So with a deep breath, Magnus attempted to describe his condition, “I just feel a bit woozy is all. Like all my senses are blurry, not just my sight. It’s just the exhaustion, Alexander; it’s only made worse by whatever is happening with my magic. It will pass quickly enough.” 

    Alec’s brow was pinched with concern as he stared intently into Magnus’s eyes. A moment passed before Alec nodded slightly and pressed his lips gently to the warlocks for a brief moment. When the boy pulled back his face was set with determination. 

    “Lay back down; you shouldn’t be sitting up too much if you're dizzy,” Alec commanded as he removed himself from atop Magnus. The absence of his weight and warmth sent a small shiver down the warlock’s spine, and he almost asked Alec to come back. However, before he could even form the words, Alec was off the bed and pouring a large glass of water from a pitcher near the couch. 

    Magnus recognized the set to Alec’s shoulders. The tension in him buried as he threw himself into an immediate task he could manage. There would be no reasoning with the shadowhunter now, and even if Magnus felt it wasn’t necessary for Alec to take care of him, he would let it be for the moment. _Alec needs this_ , he told himself. _It doesn’t hurt to let him have a few more moments of distraction before he has to deal with everything_ , he thought, almost convincing himself that this was the only reason he accepted the glass of water from Alec and let him help him lay back down. The warlock didn’t let himself think about how sick he felt, how maybe he did need help to recover, but most of all he didn’t want to admit that he wanted to put off dealing with reality as much as Alec.


End file.
